A Night's Ride
by Kakashi'sGurl99
Summary: After a long shift of work, Sakura makes her way home in the dark, tired and stumbling along, she is offered a ride from a very nice gentleman, who happens to be the teacher she's crushing on. Will it be a five minute drive or will sparks fly? Lemon


A Nights Ride

~~_After a long shift of work Sakura is making her way home in the dark, with only streetlights and the moon to guide her. But as she makes her way she's offered a ride from a very nice _

* * *

gentleman, who also happens to be the teacher she's been crushing on. Will it only be a five minute drive, or will sparks fly? –WARNING! Lemon ahead!-~~

Sakura staggered down the road, wobbly and tired from 5 long hours of working. A car whizzed by down the road making her flinch and leap towards the grass by the sidewalk. "_Maybe I should have called my mom to get a ride,"_ she thought, but then shook the notion out of her head. "_No, my mom would kill me if I called this late," _she thought to herself then. Sakura took a couple steps forward before she heard a car coming up behind her with the stereo cranked to the max blaring hip hop music and guys screaming from the windows. She turned around to be greeted by Naruto hanging from the window screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Hey guys! Look its Sakura! Hey Sakura! Your sooo seeexy!" Naruto screamed as the truck passed by. Sakura grumbled under her breath and held up a middle finger for Naruto to clearly see from his window. "I love you too Sakura," he yelled back as an answer.

Sakura grumbled under her breath again and started to go down the sidewalk once again. The only light that guided her along the sidewalk was the street lights that shown above her as she went along. She dug into her pocket to find her cell phone to check the time. The phone screen read 11:30 pm. Where she was at in town, it would still be a half hour before she reached her place. She dropped the phone back into her pocket and turned to cross the street. She turned to see another car coming towards her, this time it was a jeep. She stopped to wait for it to get by so she could cross safely. The jeep came up to her but started to slow down in front her, the windows were tinted black and to dark to see inside the vehicle. The window started to go down slowly as it stopped right beside her. Sakura stood up strait and looked into the car when the window was fully down to see her Science teacher sitting in the driver's side leaning toward the passengers window. His silver hair glinted in the street lights and his dark eyes gleamed as they watched her come closer to the car. "What are you doing out here Mr. Hatake?" she asked.

"I was driving back to my place when I happened to see you walking out here all by yourself, do you know how dangerous it is to be wondering around at night?" Kakashi asked and unlocked his car doors. "Do you need a ride Sakura? I would be happy to drive you to your house," he said and put his car in park to wait for her answer or to get in. Sakura bit her lower lip softly and turned her head to look down the street. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this. He was her teacher and somehow it just felt all wrong. She looked back at Kakashi to see him waiting patiently with a faint smile on his lips. She sighed and decided there was nothing wrong with taking a short five minute ride with her teacher. "Yea, that would be cool Mr. Hatake," she said and reached out to open the door.

As Sakura sat down beside Kakashi, he straitened and put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. "Please Sakura, call me Kakashi out of school, we don't need to be formal outside of school anyway. Then it would seem as if we were in school all the time," he said as a smile touched his lips. Sakura smiled to herself and kept her eyes to the road. "I hope you don't mind that we stop at my place first before I drop you off, I need to drop off some things I got from the store. You know, like ice cream and stuff that melts fast. I was stopped at my friends before so I wouldn't be surprised if it's not all melted by now." He said and chuckled softly.

Sakura smiled to herself again and then looked out her side window. She felt a little uneasy that they were going straight to his place instead of hers. It didn't help the situation either that sitting this close beside him was oddly intimate to her. She could smell the colon on his body and wanted to melt away in her seat. Flashes of daydreams that she had about him in his class started to dance around in her head. She felt embarrassed about the fact that she had a little crush on him, although many of the other female students in her school had a crush on him, some even worse than her own. She knew a female student that actually stalked him and got busted for it, but it was stupid of her to try and steal the clothing he exercised in from his gym bag in his closet. She wasn't that crazy or obsessed with him, just thought he was sexy in a mysterious kind of way.

Sakura forced herself from those thoughts and looked out her window as they turned down one of the towns back rounds, the jeep bounced around over ditches and rocks as they made their way down the winding road. The trees around them blocked the moon from sharing its light on the path, only slivers of moonlight came through the leaves.

Kakashi turned on his high beams to make sure he wouldn't hit any deer as he went along. "My house is right ahead, we'll be there in like five seconds, I should be in and out in just a few seconds," he said to Sakura and gave her a glance. She just shook her head yes and kept her eyes on the dirt road. "_Maybe this was a mistake to ask her if she needed a ride, she doesn't seem very comfortable sitting here with me. Am I doing something wrong?"_ He asked himself as he pulled up to his drive way. He put his car in park and turned his car off and opened his door pulling his keys out of the ignition. He gave Sakura another glance to see her watching him; her cheeks turned a faint red as she realized she was caught. He offered a smile. He shut his door and went to the back side door and grabbed a couple of bags from the back, "This shouldn't be long at all." He looked up and smiled and went to close the door before he heard a faint ringing from within the house. He paused a moment until realization hit him, "Oh shit, that's my phone, be right back," he said and closed the door fast and hustled to his door.

Sakura watched as he rushed to his doors. It looked like they were at his back doors because he entered two glass sliding doors right into his kitchen. She watched as he set the bags on his counters and picked up a wall phone. He talked as he took various items from the bags and placed them into his refrigerator or freezer, his face stern as he concentrated on whatever was being discussed over phone. Sakura sighed and then looked out at his back yard and noticed a pond there. The water rippled elegantly as the moon shown in its reflection. She looked back at Kakashi to see him leaning against the wall still talking into the phone. He looked up to see her looking and gave an apologetic smile and shrug. From that, Sakura could guess the call might be awhile. She opened her door and stepped out onto the dirt driveway. She watched the ground as she made her way towards the pond to get a better look, watching for ditches and rocks as she made her way through his yard. She stopped in front of the rippling water and watched as leaves floated in circles on the water's surface.

Sakura was started when she heard the sliding glass doors close her. She turned to see Kakashi coming towards her, the moon illuminating shadows across his features. All at once her face was being cradled in his hands. "You know Sakura, the way the moon hits your hair, it gives it a sensual flare," he said in a husky whisper.

Kakashi's lips brushed against Sakura's in a very light kiss, sending shivers of lightning down her spine making her shiver lightly. She pulled away from Kakashi with shock filling her expression, "What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I do admit that when I saw you walking home alone, it opened a door for me," he said then lightly moved his thumb along her jaw line. "Sakura, it's an understatement to say you're one of my best students. It's more accurate to say that you're my favorite student. You captivate me in ways that are hard to explain," he finished before his lips were once again crushing hers, his lips moved skillfully over hers, his tongue lightly touching her bottom lip looking for invitation of her mouth.

Sakura pulled away from him and closed her eyes in confusion, "wait."

She shook her head from side to side as if trying to shake something from her head. "This was all just an elaborate plan to get me alone?" she asked and gave him a dazed look.

"Not one I had been planning for weeks, it just sort of came into my head in the car. As I said, you captivate me," he said and pulled her back to him, crushing her body against his.

Sakura gasped as she felt is fully aroused body beneath her clothing. His lip came to hers, lightly probing her lips. Her mouthed opened reluctantly for his tongue. The kiss was full of force and passion, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Kakashi removed his hands from her face and forced them up underneath her shirt. He released her lips for a moment to pull her shirt up over her head. He found the clasp of her bra and unhooked each latch and let the frail cloth slide from her shoulders revealing her breast. His finger tips lightly played with the soft buds of flesh until they were hard beads beneath his fingers. He head her gasp as he toyed with her nipple, her head falling back, his lips instantly going to her neck and leaving a series of hot wet kisses. His hands moved from her breast and traveled to her well rounded buttocks, and he gently lifted her until her legs wrapped around his waist. He looked around impatiently until he found his lawn chair that was already leaning back. He laid her down and stood over her, stripping of his own shirt then coming down placing one knee in between her thighs. He kissed her neck and started to play with her nipple again. He felt his erection become hard against the rough cloth of his jeans, the need to have her felt almost unbearable.

Sakura moaned in dark pleasure as her hands felt his deep rippling muscles of his chest and abs. Her lower body lifted off the chair to try and feel his body against hers again. Her hands went to his belt buckle as her hands trembled and hurried to get it undone. Kakashi lifted himself with one arm and with the other his hand unclasped her pant button skillfully and tugged her jeans and underwear down over her ankles. His hand skidding down her slender stomach until her found her warm hot core, his finger gently pressing her tender bud. Sakura's head went back and she moaned loudly, pleasure burst through her, it was almost more than she could stand. She went back to his buckle and finally got it undone then she got his buttons undone and pulled on his zipper. He grabbed her hands and kissed her neck, his tongue lightly touched her skin. He released himself from the imprisonment of his jeans. Sakura's hands had found themselves out of his grasp and slowly grasped his member. Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath, the light touch almost sending him over the edge.

"Please, Kakashi. I need you inside _now_," Sakura said in an urgent voice that kakashi under stood. Kakashi slid his waist in between her soft thighs and positioned himself for her. Sakura's legs opened wider for him and he was thrusting himself into her soft, wet core. All at once Sakura tightened around him, her eyes squeezing closed against the pleasure. Kakashi gently pulled back a little then thrust himself deep inside her until he was over taken and pulled in to a river of pleasure. He felt Sakura join his shortly after.

Kakashi pulled into Sakura's drive and parked the car then leaned in his seat till his lips lay right beside her ear, "I'll see you in class tomorrow Miss. Hanuro." His teeth lightly nibbled her ear until she stepped out of the jeep and walked to her door only to turn and give an innocent smile and wave. He smiled a devilish sexy grin and pulled away from her house and drove back home.

Notice! This was my first one shot so I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
